Mother Matchmakers
by mg8814
Summary: -New Chapter- What happens when you mother and her friend decide that you and her friends child are perfect for eachother? Ginny and Draco are about to find out.
1. Prologue

Summary: Molly and Narcissa were friends in school, and after each married, their friendship did not withstand Lucius disapproval. Now many years later the two are best mates again after Lucius' imprisonment in Azkaban, and they are playing matchmaker between Draco and Ginny.  
  
A/N: The timing in this story may not coincide with the books, though this tweaking was necessary for my story to make sense.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
Prologue  
  
A heavily pregnant Molly Weasley sat in her living room watching the large grandfather clock. Each hand had a different family member's name engraved on it. Currently there were eight hands. All except the one that read Arthur Weasley were pointed towards the place that said 'home,' which replaced the twelve on the clock. Arthur's hand was pointing at visiting, and Molly was getting worried. She sighed and picked up her knitting and continued to work on the pink doll sized sweater for the tiny baby girl inside her stomach. She looked up suddenly to see that Arthur's hand had moved from 'visiting' to 'traveling.' A second later with a small pop Arthur stood in front of his wife.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Not good. I couldn't convince her luv."  
  
"She's putting him in danger! His father will teach him to be a deatheater! How can she do this?" Molly exclaimed tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Molly, there's nothing we can do and honestly, I don't blame Narcissa for refusing. Lucius would have been furious."  
  
"I still think it's wrong. That poor baby. He's not going to stand a chance. Maybe I should go talk to her. She and I were good friends in school. I'm sure—"  
  
"No Molly." Arthur said, in a firm voice interrupting his wife.  
  
"But Arthur! This is so unfair."  
  
"Molly I know your upset, but don't you think you're overdoing it a little bit?"  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Molly whispered quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Well...no. No one expected him to get off. Everyone knows he was a deatheater."  
  
"No! I meant between Narcissa and I. We...we were best friends. We had all these dreams and plans. None of them have come true. And finally, finally, the chance comes up and it's bloody ruined by Lucius bloody Malfoy." Molly said loudly before bursting into tears.  
  
"Shhhh. You'll wake the children and what dream dear?" Arthur said walking to his wife and embracing her warmly.  
  
"We're having a girl Arthur."  
  
"Yes, I know. But..."  
  
"Just listen. We're having a girl. Narcissa had Draco, a boy. We always said that our son and daughter would be best friends and fall madly in love. Then we'd be related. I...she was always so close to me Arthur." Arthur sighed. His wife had frequent mood swings lately, and this seemed to be one of them.  
  
"Hunny, things will work out in the end. They always do." Arthur said pulling Molly into another warm embrace.  
  
'I suppose your right. Let's go to bed." So husband and wife together somberly made their way to their bedroom, to get some seriously needed sleep. 


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

15 Years Later  
  
Ginny Weasley ran down the stairs of the burrow quickly, she had overslept and today was a bad day for that. She was supposed to floo into Diagon Alley and meet Hermione later. She and Hermione were becoming good friends, and Ginny was glad to have someone to confide in. 'Yes today is going to be a good day.' Ginny thought.  
  
However when she reached the kitchen the day took an unexpected turn. Sitting at her table was Narcissa Malfoy sipping tea and looking very worn down. Her beautiful golden locks were pulled up in a disheveled bun, and she neglected using any beauty charms. Ginny cleared her throat to announce her presence.  
  
"Hey sweetie good morning. I was just about to wake you when Narcissa aparated in unexpectedly." Molly said in an apologetic tone.  
  
"That's alright mum." Ginny said pouring herself a cup of tea and grabbing a biscuit off a plate on the counter. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy. How have you been?" She asked sitting across from her mom and Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa smiled at the surprised tone in Ginny's voice. "As well as I can be considering." Narcissa's smile faded and she looked into her teacup.  
  
"Now now Narcissa, no more frowning today. None of what happened is your fault and you know it." Molly reassured her in a kind voice. Narcissa just sighed and turned to look at Ginny.  
  
"You've grown into a beautiful young lady Ginny. I think you were maybe three months old the last time I saw you up close."  
  
"Thanks, but actually you saw me just two years ago at the Quidditch World Cup. Don't you remember?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"I'm afraid not dear. I...I wasn't myself that day." Narcissa said in an almost whisper.  
  
"Oh." Was all Ginny could say. She understood what Narcissa was talking about perfectly. Tom Riddle had used the same means on her during her first year.  
  
"Ginny dear, this came for you with the post this morning, I almost forgot." Molly said handing Ginny a letter, glad to be breaking the sad conversation that had just taken place.  
  
Ginny took the letter, immediately recognizing the handwriting. She quickly opened and read the letter, her mood falling to disappointment. "Hermione had to cancel. Seems Harry showed up at her house the other night." She said in a sad tone. "Well then, why don't you stay and chat with us women. Your mum chased your brothers out when I got here."  
  
"I couldn't do that. You two obviously have a lot to talk about."  
  
"Then why don't you go outside. It's a beautiful day, and Draco is out there somewhere. He brought his new Firebolt that he just got for his birthday." Narcissa suggested.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is at my house, in my yard?!" Ginny asked suddenly not very happy that Narcissa was here.  
  
"Well, I didn't think it wise to leave him home." Ginny groaned.  
  
"Go on dear. I bet if you ask nicely, he'll let you have a go on that fancy new broom." Molly said. Ginny just blinked at her mother before moving towards the door to the backyard, dragging her feet. As the door closed behind her two old friends started laughing together for the first time in almost 15 years.

* * *

Ginny walked into her backyard, seeing something that surprised her. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the ground no, lying on the ground and he seemed to be asleep. Ginny walked over to him cautiously, and stood looking over him. Still he didn't move, or open his eyes. Ginny nudged his side with her foot.  
  
Draco opened one eye to look at her. "What do you want Weasley?"  
  
"Not to be out here I assure you. However your mum and mine sort of left me no option, unless I wanted to listen to them reminisce. Which I don't want to do. Plus this is my house. I can do whatever I please."  
  
"House?" Draco asked. Ginny just glared at him.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my home or family Draco Malfoy." Ginny hissed.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" Draco asked sarcastically, smirking. He sat up and stared at her.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked impatiently.  
  
"Just counting how many of those awful freckles you have." Ginny blushed and then turned red with anger.  
  
"How dare you. This is my home and when I told you not to insult it or my family, I was included in that." Ginny said, extremely angry at Draco already.  
  
"Temper, temper. I didn't do anything to deserve to be at the end of that stinging tongue of yours." Draco said standing up. He reached out and squeezed her chin gently before letting go and walking over to his Firebolt, which lay abandoned about 100 feet away from them.  
  
Ginny turned and glared at Draco before walking over to him hands on her hips, her lips pursed in a thin line that would have made McGonagall proud. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy." He said, reaching down and picking up his broom. Rage shook Ginny's small frame. The arrogant prick was really starting to bug her.  
  
"You sarcastic little ferret, how dare you..." Before she could finish her sentence, she found Draco's hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Will you shut up.? Merlin you're giving me a headache!" Draco said removing his hand.  
  
"I'll stop giving precious little Draco a headache if he stops baiting me!" Draco gave Ginny an annoyed look.  
  
"Look, if you promise to leave me alone I'll take you for a ride on my Firebolt." Ginny considered this for a minute. She did really want to try out the Firebolt, but on the other hand it was fun to annoy him. She smiled slyly. He never said for how long she had to leave him be.  
  
"Deal." She said outstretching her hand and she and Draco shook on it. Draco straddled his broom and motioned for Ginny to get on in front of him. Ginny moved in front of him and grasped the handle. Draco moved his arms in front of her, so he could steer. With a hard kick, they were off the ground soaring up into the sky, gathering speed quickly.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of flying, unconsciously leaning back against him. Ever since she was a little girl and Charlie took her for a ride, she'd loved flying. It was an adrenaline rush for her.  
  
Draco circled the Burrow several times, doing all sorts of tricks that made Ginny laugh with excitement. They landed on the ground to see there mothers walking towards them, smiles on their faces.

* * *

Molly and Narcissa walked towards Draco and Ginny, wide grins reaching their ears. They'd spent the last hour talking and reminiscing, and came to a conclusion: Their son and daughter were perfect for one another.  
  
Both women realized that their hope for their children to get together was very much in vain. Or so they thought. But as they watched Draco and Ginny getting off the Firebolt, a new wave of hope floated through them, a hope that Draco and Ginny could be the ones to put an end to the Weasley/Malfoy feud. But only if Molly and Narcissa worked fast, and put one hundred percent into this matchmaking scheme.

* * *

They both new Lucius would be furious, and Arthur would be none to thrilled. But neither woman cared. All they wanted was their days of friendship back...and beautiful strawberry-blonde haired grandchildren.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Be kind, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. 


	3. Back to School with Surprises

By the time that Ginny had to go back to school, she was thoroughly confused. It was the day before she had to leave, and she and her mother were sitting on the terrace at Malfoy Manor. Yes Ginny Weasley was at Malfoy Manor. Her mother and Narcissa were chatting and gossiping, while she was currently having a staring contest with Draco Malfoy.  
  
She would have won if Molly's sudden shout of laughter hadn't made her jump. She turned back to look at Draco, who was smirking at her. Ginny huffed, and stood up and walked over to the other side of the table. She sat down next to her mother and turned into their conversation, which abruptly ended.  
  
Narcissa smiled at Ginny, then turned and smiled at Draco. "Are you enjoying yourself Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yes Mrs. Malfoy. You have a lovely home."  
  
"Thank you dear. I'm just glad the ministry is letting me keep it. Although they have raided several times. I was shocked at what they found..." Narcissa's voice trailed off, and Molly shot Ginny a warning look. Ginny sighed.  
  
"So school starts again tomorrow." She said for lack of anything better to say.  
  
"I know. I can't believe it. It seems like just yesterday Draco got his first Hogwarts letter.  
  
I know what you mean Narcissa. Ginny is graduating in just three years. I can barely believe it. My baby girl, almost all grown up."  
  
"Have you found her a match yet Molly?" Ginny did a double take and gaped at Narcissa.  
  
"Well, no. Arthur still insists that she's too young."  
  
"Mum! I'm not getting married right after school. I told you this. And why must you insist on choosing someone for me?"  
  
"You know very well it's the way it's done. Why, your father and I were betrothed at our births. We were lucky though, we fell in love."  
  
"You know Molly Draco is not betrothed either. Well...he was, but he and the daughter didn't get along at all. Then Lucius went to Azkaban and both her family and I, even Lucius decided to break the betrothal."  
  
"Really?" Molly asked a smile showing on her face. Both Draco and Ginny inwardly groaned. They knew what was coming next.

* * *

Two hours later, Ginny was sitting in her living room sulking, while her parents were having an ungodly row upstairs. Arthur hadn't been happy when Molly had told him the deal she and Narcissa had come to. They wouldn't force Draco and Ginny to wed, but they had managed to guilt them into dating for the year. Then if they liked one another, a marriage would be arranged for when Ginny graduated. Ginny wasn't very fond of this idea, and had the feeling she would be marrying Draco Malfoy weather she wanted to or not. The noise upstairs stopped, and a red faced Molly came in into the living room a few moments later.  
  
"Oh Ginny, don't pout. I think you're going to find that you and Draco have a lot in common and are a great match. He's a nice boy, nothing like his father I promise."  
  
"Why mum, why Malfoy of all people?" Ginny asked slightly upset.  
  
"First of all, Ginny his name is _Draco_. Second of all, because Narcissa and I are good friends, and we want to fix the problems between our two families." Molly answered sitting across from Ginny. Ginny sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Fine. I'm tired, and really need some sleep. It's been a long day. Ron won't talk to me, Hermione is convinced that your right, and Harry....well, he finds it amusing the great pratt!" Molly chuckled.  
  
"Goodnight love. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Goodnight mum." Ginny said, rising and walking up the stairs and disappearing into her room.

* * *

Draco Malfoy glared at his mother, who was writing a letter, and humming. "Now, now Draco, don't sulk. I assure you it won't be so bad. Ginny Weasley is everything I always expected in a wife for you. She's pretty, down to earth, motherly, and I have the feeling that she won't let you run her life. Besides, would you rather be married to the Parkinson's daughter?"  
  
"I'd prefer to not have to marry either. But seeing as how I am not being given a choice, I'll play along. But only if you stop talking as though I'm going to fall madly in love with her." Draco said through gritted teeth. Narcissa didn't seem to hear her son's last comment though, as the next words from her mouth were,  
  
"Yes, Virginia Malfoy is a lovely name."

* * *

The next day found Ron and Draco glaring at each at Kings Cross, while Molly and Narcissa chatted happily. Ginny watched, fascinated even after five years, as Harry, Hermione and Ron ran towards the barrier and disappeared, unnoticed by the muggles.  
  
Ron was very mad at the idea of his baby sister dating-and possibly marrying a Malfoy. Everyone else except of course her father had found it amusing, much to Ginny's dismay. Her jaw had hit the floor when Hermione said, "Well, at least you'll have beautiful children." after Ginny had told her the situation. Ginny shuddered at the thought of having children with Malfoy...no Draco. Getting scolded once for calling him 'Malfoy' was embarrassing enough and no one had even witnessed it.  
  
Ginny gripped the handle of her trolley, and moved to stand next to Draco. The each glanced warily at each before running through the barrier, side by side. Ginny smiled at the sight of the giant scarlet steam engine that would take her back to her home away from home. She was startled out of her reverie by her mother and Narcissa, who had just come through the barrier.  
  
"Ginny dear, let Cissa and I take care of yours and Draco's things. You two go find a seat. They said goodbye to their mothers and went off in search of an empty compartment. They quickly found one, and sat on opposite sides, and glared at each other.  
  
Not too long later the whistle blew and the train gave an almighty lurch, and started forward on the journey to Hogwarts. They each pulled out one of their new school books, and settled down in a comfortable silence for the long train ride.

* * *

A few days later Ginny was sitting in History of Magic listening to Professor Binns drone on, when someone knocked on the door, startling the entire class, that was half asleep.  
  
"Come in." Professor Binns wheezed. Draco Malfoy stepped into the classroom, his prefects badge glittering in the sunlight shinning in the windows.  
  
"Professor McGonagall wishes to speak to Ginny Weasley. She says it's urgent."  
  
"Of course, Miss Weasley, go on." Professor Binns said looking in the opposite direction. Silently Ginny picked up her thing and followed Draco outside. When she started to walk toward McGonagall's classroom, Draco called her back.  
  
"This way Weasley. McGonagall doesn't want to see you. Ginny blinked at him and followed. He led her down many corridors, some unfamiliar until they reached the bare stretch of wall that led into the Slytherin common room.  
  
Draco said the password, and the hidden door opened. Draco led Ginny inside, and up a flight of stairs to a dormitory. About five beds were in the room, but one stood out. It had a fine hand stitched comforter instead of the usual Hogwarts one. It was dark green with silver serpents embroidered along the sides, and a family crest was in the center. Ginny automatically knew it was Draco's bed, and she was proven right when he went over and sat on it. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She didn't move from her spot across the room.  
  
"Come on over here Weasley, I won't bite you...." He paused "hard." He finished in a suggestive tone.  
  
"Draco Malfoy you great ferrety git, why do I have to put up with you? And why did you call me out of class. Not that I mind skiving off the rest of History of Magic class mind you, but why?"  
  
"I got a letter from my mother. She ordered me to do something with you, so here we are. Apparently we're supposed to...talk." He had as if it were the silliest thing anyone had every suggested. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking over and sitting next to him.  
  
"Do you have a set of Wizards Chess?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yeah, want to play?"  
  
"That was my idea, hence me asking if you had a set." Ginny said, already getting annoyed, even though he hadn't done anything annoying yet. Draco got off his bed and walked over to his trunk, producing a chess board and pieces from somewhere inside it. Ginny noticed it was a very nice chess set. The board was made of marble and the pieces were made of ivory. "Nothing but the best for a Malfoy." Ginny mumbled under her breath as she set up  
  
"You're absolutely right Weaselette." Ginny just shook her head, and they began to play in silence.  
  
A little farther into the game they were both laughing and having fun. "Check mate Malfoy." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"No way Weasley, impossible, you can't beat me." Draco said, refusing to believe that Ginny had beaten him.  
  
"Yes way Draco. I won. Look." Ginny said pointing to the board. Sure as hell, Ginny had beaten Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Where'd you learn to play like that?" Draco said looking slightly impressed.  
  
"Ron and Charlie. They're the best chess players around. Charlie taught me how to fly as well." Ginny said.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"My oldest brother. I think you'd like him. He's studying Dragons in Romania."  
  
"Really? Dragons are amazing creatures."  
  
"You only say that cause your named after them _Draco_."  
  
"She speaks Latin too. Impressive, I didn't realize Weasley's could be so smart." The next thing he new Ginny had pushed him back and had him pinned down.  
  
"Take that back Malfoy."  
  
"Calm down Weasel, I was just joking." Draco said, managing to get an arm free. The youngest Weasley was strong. Using his free arm, he started tickling her side. This sent Ginny into peals of laughter, and caused her to let him go completely. Draco smirked and followed her, tickling her some more.  
  
She fought his hands away, laughing hard. "Alright, alright Malfoy. Just stop." Draco stopped tickling her, and she managed to catch her breath.  
  
"I wonder what time it is." Ginny said  
  
"I don't know must be time for dinner soon. Want to head down?"  
  
"Good idea. I'm starving." So Draco and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall together, getting weird looks from everyone they passed. 


	4. Christmas Vacation Begins

Chapter 3  
  
Weeks passed too quickly for Ginny. It was almost Christmas, and she was more than ready for vacation. She was going home, on her mothers request while to her surprise Ron, Harry, and Hermione were staying at school. Ginny suspected this was because her mother was having two very certain blonde haired guests over.  
  
Of course she hadn't told Ron this, when he asked why she was going home instead of staying, as he was already upset about her showing up for lunch that time with Draco. And of the times since then she had spent playing Wizards Chess or Exploding snap with him. At one point, he had gotten so mad that he put Draco in the hospital wing for two days, and landed himself a months worth of detention. Ginny was sort of glad that he had hurt Draco, because Draco had led Ron, Harry and Hermione to believe they had slept with each other. Ginny could still remember the incident like it was yesterday. It had happened the day that Draco had gotten her out of History of Magic.

* * *

Flashback  
  
As Ginny and Draco made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, they received many stares from onlookers. Draco proceeded to glare at each one of said on lookers, causing them to turn back to whatever they had been doing. They entered the Great Hall to see Ron, Harry and Hermione standing by the entrance. Ron looked very pissed, and Harry and Hermione stood at either side of him, holding him back from pouncing on Draco. Both Harry and Hermione looked way too amused for Ginny's liking.  
  
"What is it now Ron?" Ginny asked upon seeing the almost purple state of Ron's normally pale face.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong she asks. I'll tell you what's wrong Ginny, what's wrong is that you skipped TWO classes to spend time with...with... this....ferret!" Ron finished almost screaming. All of the Great Hall was now watching the small group with undivided attention.  
  
"Ron, you stop this now. I don't know how you know that I skipped classes, but I assure you they were ones you've skived off before too. History of Magic, and Divination. So don't you dare yell at me for skipping classes. As for whom I skipped with, well it's not like I have much of a choice. And besides, since when are YOU my mother? Last time I checked you were just my annoyingly over protective older brother. Now, I'm starved and want lunch, excuse me." Ginny finished up her rant, and pushed past the trio and went over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and grabbed a sandwich off a giant platter in the center of the table and began to eat.  
  
"You better watch it Malfoy." Ron spat.  
  
"Watch what Weasley? Your sister? Don't mind if I do." Draco said in a suggestive tone. Ron was ready to snap. Harry and Hermione both had to grab one of his arms to keep him from attacking Draco.  
  
"You little ferret. How dare you talk about her like she's just a piece of meat! She's too good for you. You don't deserve her."  
  
"That doesn't really matter does it Weasel? I have her and always will. Our mums will see to it. You know it. Get used to it."  
  
"Why do you want do go along with this? You hate all Weasleys." Ron sounded desperate. He did not want his sister involved with Draco Malfoy, son of a deatheater that had just been put away the year before.  
  
"I like her feisty fiery little temper, especially when she and I are all alone." Draco said suggestively. He was about to walk towards his table when Ron's fist connected with his face. Draco was taken aback by the sudden blow, and he stumbled. The next thing anyone new, the two boys wands were out and hexes were flying. Harry and Hermione had backed away from the scene, deciding to let Ron fight this battle on his own.  
  
Both Draco and Ron had some serious damage done to them, and unfortunately for Ron, Snape was the only teacher at lunch. Both boys were sent to the hospital wing, but Ron would have a months worth of detention to serve, on top of a 50 point deduction from Gryffindor.  
  
End Flashback

* * *

Ginny sighed at the unfairness of that day. Sure Ron shouldn't have punched Draco, but both boys were throwing hexes. It was just rotten luck that Snape was the only professor around at the moment. Needless to say Ron and Draco's relationship had only gotten worse, and as a result Ginny's life had become a struggle. She could not ignore either boy. She loved her brother, and she had to tolerate Draco because she loved her mother.  
  
What Ron didn't know was that Ginny had a date planned for over vacation with the great bouncing ferret. Ginny's gut instinct told her this was part of the reason that Ginny was going home.  
  
Ginny sunk into a chair in front of the fire in her common room, and pulled a book from somewhere inside her robes. She had just gotten into the book when the common room door swung open and Ron came in looking very upset.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Ginny asked as he sank into the chair next to her. Ron sighed and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"Didn't quite catch that. Want to repeat it?"  
  
"It's nothing really. So are you ready for your holiday from hell with Deatheater Jr.?"  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't call him that, and yes, I'm packed."  
  
"Good. If he tries anything you owl me straight away okay?  
  
"Okay Ro—wait a minute, how did you know that mum is having him over?"  
  
"The ferret himself told me."  
  
"Oh no." Ginny groaned. "You didn't punch him or curse him again. Did you?"  
  
"No. I wanted to, but I don't want to risk getting more detention added, or expulsion."  
  
"Good. Where are Harry and Hermione?" Ron's face fell at the mention of his friends.  
  
"I think they're off snogging somewhere." Ron said, looking crestfallen again.  
  
"Oh Ron. You know she's not the one for you. You'll meet someone." Ginny instantly regretted her words as her brother suddenly looked very angry.  
  
"I am not jealous of them, nor do I fancy Hermione, so bugger off and save your pity for someone else _Mrs. Malfoy_." Ron snarled, before storming up to his dormitory. Ginny shook her head and went back to her book.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express waiting for the train to take off, when the compartment door burst open and in walked Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, locked at the lips. Ginny had to jump up so they wouldn't sit on her. Silently screaming, she started poking Pansy, increasing how hard she poked until Pansy and Blaise separated.  
  
"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Pansy asked snottily.  
  
"I want you to give me my seat back, and find somewhere else to snog!"  
  
"Listen Weasley, we'll do no such thing. Besides, Draco told us to tell you he wants you to sit with him. Don't ask me why though. I still don't understand. Anyway, shoo get lost," And with that said Pansy and Blaise went back to snogging.  
  
Cursing Malfoy under her breath, Ginny grabbed her stuff and went in search of the bouncing ferret. She found him two embarrassing compartment intrusions later.  
  
"Took you long enough, though I suppose it could be Parkinson and Zabini's fault." Ginny just growled at this comment before plunking down in the seat across from him, and glaring.  
  
"The snogging monsters almost sat on me. Next time send one by themselves. It was a horrible experience. I think I'm scared for life." Draco laughed at this.  
  
"Oh sure, go on laugh."  
  
"I will. I'm glad I'm not the only one who has to deal with it anymore."  
  
"By the way they were snogging I think the compartment will need a strong 'scourgify' when we get into King's Cross." Draco smirked at her.  
  
"You don't know how right you are." Ginny shuddered, horrible images now inside her head. She decided it was time to change the subject.  
  
"So, are you coming over for Christmas?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think so. Either that you're coming over to my house, my mum wouldn't tell me which. Don't see what difference it makes though. Our mother's are nutters."  
  
"Most defiantly." Ginny agreed.

* * *

A/N: Next up Christmas. It _would_ have been part of this chapter, but I want to make it a lot better than it is. So next week I'll try to have Christmas and chapter 4, well 5 now up.

Review review review!


	5. Christmas

Chapter 4 --Christmas

By the time Ginny made it home from King's Cross, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. But her mother had made a large dinner, because not only was she home for Christmas this year, but her older brother Bill and Charlie were as well. Not only that, but it was the twins last Christmas living at home. Their new shop was booming, and they were moving into their own flat after the New Year.  
  
So Ginny sat at the kitchen table, listening to her parents chatter with her brothers while she ate slowly, half asleep. She sat up straight when she heard the words "Christmas dinner" come from one of her brothers.  
  
"What about Christmas diner?" She asked suddenly. Charlie smiled at her.  
  
"I was just asking mum if any other special guests were coming for Christmas, and why Ron and his friends didn't come home."  
  
"And I was saying that we are having two very special guests. Narcissa and Draco are coming over in the morning and are staying for the day. Narcissa usually throws a Christmas party, but this year she decided she'd rather have a quiet Christmas, so I invited her." Molly said smiling brightly. Ginny groaned.  
  
"Now why didn't Rom come home for Christmas?" Bill asked.  
  
"He didn't want to dear. He figured out that Narcissa and Draco were coming, and he decided to stay at school, and Harry and Hermione didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone during Christmas while they were at his home with his family. Though I suspect it has something to do with Draco being here, like it is with Ron." Molly said sadly.  
  
"It's okay mum. If you want Fred and I can go kidnap them and make them come." George said, a mischievous gleam appearing in his eyes.  
  
"No, that's okay dear. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get them or yourselves in trouble. The lot of you have had enough of that already."  
  
"Awe. Spoil all our fun." George and Fred said at the same time. Molly just shook her head and turned her attention on her older sons.  
  
"If any of you so much as harm a hair on Draco's head while he is here, you will regret it." Molly said sternly.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They all said giving the impression of young boys scared of their mother's wrath. Ginny giggled at this, but stifled her giggles when her mother looked at her.  
  
"And you are to be friendly. And no calling one another by your surnames, I find that absolutely ridiculous.  
  
"Yes mum, I will be." Ginny said solemnly. Molly smiled and turned to her dinner, missing her husband's look of exasperation. Ginny smiled. It was going to be a very interesting Christmas.

* * *

Draco and Narcissa were sitting at a very long table in the dinning room of Malfoy Manor, eating quietly. Everything was very...different with Lucius in Azkaban.  
  
"What are we doing for Christmas?" Draco asked.  
  
"We're going to the Weasley's." Narcissa said smiling.  
  
"That was a given. But are we going to visit Father?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know dear. I don't think so. Do you really want to go see him?" Narcissa asked hoping her son would say no.  
  
"Well...sort of. He is my father. We should at least stop in to say Happy Christmas." Narcissa looked into her son's hopeful eyes.  
  
"Okay. But it will have to be Christmas Eve. We won't have time Christmas Day. We are going to Molly's around 10:30 in the morning."  
  
"That's fine mum. I jus..." Whatever Draco was going to say was cut of by a loud banging at the door. Narcissa looked as if she were about to cry when several ministry when walked into the room. Narcissa stood up to deal with the sudden intrusion.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Hopefully ma'am. My name is Agent Herald Grands. I'm here to search for Dark Artifacts, that the Ministry has reason to believe may be found in your home." Agent Grands produced two pieces of parchment, one was a search warrant and the other was a list of different things. "These are the artifacts we wish to find, but anything else we come across we are entitled to keep. Anything found will be used against your husband-Lucius Thaddeus Malfoy. Do you have any questions before we begin our search?"  
  
"No. Just...just get it over with." Narcissa said. Agent Grands led the other men past Narcissa, and towards the dungeons of the Manor. When they were out of sight Narcissa sank to the floor, put her head in her hands and began to weep.  
  
Draco got up from his seat and moved towards his mother hugging her tightly. "It'll be okay mum. We don't have to go visit him. I don't know what I was thinking." Draco said, suddenly very angry at his father for being the cause of his mother's stress and embarrassment.  
  
"Oh Draco. I love you so much." She said holding her son close to her. Draco didn't quite understand why his mother wanted him to marry the littlest Weasley, but he had an idea. If he married a Weasley, people would be less likely to think he was like his father. His mother would be spared some of the humiliation her husband's dark deeds had caused her, and they would be part of a loving family; something that Narcissa was never really able to give him. Draco decided he would have to have a little talk with Ginny. It was time to get over their differences. Not for them, but for his mother; the only person who really ever showed him any love growing up, the person who he loved more than anything in the world. He would do it for her, because she deserved to have some happiness in her life.

* * *

Christmas came way too fast for Ginny. It was Christmas Eve and the house had reached a state of complete chaos. The large tree that had been stuffed into the living room was decorated with a cornucopia of things. Everything from miniature brooms to Father Christmases in a wizard hat could be found on the Weasley's Christmas tree.  
  
The food for Christmas dinner was beginning to be cooked. Pies were cooling on the table, and a large dead turkey was on the counter waiting to be cooked. Ginny's mouth watered thinking about how delicious it was going to taste.  
  
It was getting late in the evening and Ginny was lying in her bed reading a book.  
"Who is it?" Ginny asked, closing the book she was reading.  
  
"It's me. Can I come in?" Ginny recognized the voice of that of her father.  
  
"Yup. Come in." Ginny said sitting up, and resting against her headboard. Ginny's father came in and conjured up a chair.  
  
"I want to talk to you about something very important." Arthur said seriously.  
  
"What about dad?" Ginny asked curiously. Her mother usually had all the 'serious' conversations with her.  
  
"About tomorrow. Look, we both know that your mother has this crazy idea that you and Malfoy Jr. will fall madly in love. You and also know that the chances of that are quite slim, considering that our families haven't gotten along for generations. But Molly and Narcissa were friends, considering Narcissa and Molly weren't members of the feuding families when they were in school.  
  
"But Narcissa was a Black. I thought that...."  
  
"Well, yes, but your mum and Narcissa didn't care much that they were supposed to hate each other. But what I came here was I wanted to ask something of you. It is going to sound very odd; in fact I can't even believe I'm going to say this." Arthur said, suddenly looking very tired.  
  
"What dad?"  
  
"I want you to try your best to get along with the Malfoy boy. Molly got an owl from Narcissa the other day. Their house was raided again, no thanks to that no good husband of hers. She was very distraught, and it is very important you make sure she and her son have a good Christmas. I fear that the future isn't going to be very bright for them. Ginny, the ministry found things. Very dark and unnatural things hidden in some dungeon, that Narcissa didn't even know about. They want to take the Manor away from her. Their argument is that if she didn't know about that dungeon, then there could be even worse things hidden that she doesn't know about. They could lose their home Ginny. I talked to Agent Grands, he led the search. He told me they were waiting until after the New Year to make a decision. He also told me that he thinks he has enough evidence to give Lucius the ultimate punishment." Ginny's eyes grew wide.  
  
"But I thought that the Dementors left our side and joined He Who Must not be Named."  
  
"They did. But they can still give him the death penalty." Ginny thought she was going to cry. It wasn't fair that Narcissa and Draco should have to deal with this, especially since it was Christmas. Arthur noticed how sad his daughter had gotten.  
  
"Don't cry Ginny. There's nothing we can do about it. Lucius is a very selfish man, and because of it his family is going to suffer. But you can offer friendship to Draco and to Narcissa...well let's not talk about how you could help her right now. I still say you're too young to even be thinking about getting married."  
  
"I love you dad." Ginny said giving her father a hug. She had never really thought on how lucky she was until now. Compared to Draco, she really did have everything a person could need.  
  
"I love you too Gin. Now come on, time for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Arthur said. He gave Ginny a kiss and left his daughter alone in her room, absorbed in her thoughts.

* * *

Christmas morning found Draco watching as his mother shrunk down a large pile of gifts, to make for easier traveling. Narcissa smiled at her son, the excitement of Christmas, causing her to momentarily forget all the problems she would be facing in the next few days.  
  
"That's everything, let's get going." She said, putting the shrunken presents into a pocket of her green and gold Christmas robes. Draco quietly took the jar of floo powder off the mantel and held it out to his mother. Narcissa took a hand full, stepped into the immaculately clean fireplace and shouted "The Burrow." Draco grumbled about how much he hated traveling by floo powder, before following suit.  
  
He closed his eyes tight as he felt the familiar and unwanted sensation of traveling by floo. When he felt his feet land firmly on the ground, he opened his eyes only to be welcomed with the sight of his mother hugging Ginny.  
  
He stepped out of the fireplace and brushed himself off. "Happy Christmas Draco." Molly said walking over and engulfing him into a hug.  
  
"Let go of him before you squeeze him to death Molly." Arthur said walking over behind his wife. Molly pulled away and smiled at Draco before turning to face Narcissa, who was emptying her pockets of all the gifts. Arthur and Draco looked at each other warily.  
  
"Welcome to the Burrow." Arthur said sticking out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco smiled slightly and shook Arthur's hand. When Arthur stepped away, Draco looked around and took in his surroundings. The room was small, but cozy and he suspected that without the large Christmas tree, the room looked a lot larger. He noticed that they also had a similar grand father clock as to the one sitting in the grand foyer back at Malfoy Manor. Unlike his though, the hand for patriarch of the Weasley clan was not pointing towards 'incarcerated.' Draco sighed and moved farther into the room, towards were Ginny was standing; talking with who he suspected was one of her older brothers.  
  
"Hi Draco." Ginny said smiling at him. She motioned for him to join her. He slowly walked over to her and the older Weasley. "Draco this is my brother Charlie."  
  
"You work with dragons, right?" Draco asked shaking his hand. Charlie smiled at the young blond boy standing in front of him.  
  
"That's right. Ginny here wants to too, or wanted to anyway. She almost gave mum a heart attack. She was maybe....six at the time. I'll never forget. I was telling her all about what I was going to be doing for work. She said that she wanted to work with dragons too. I laughed, but now what is it you plan on doing Gin?" Ginny blushed and started talking.  
  
"Well, I got the idea off something Hermione was telling me about. When muggles go to work, if they have little kids who haven't started school yet, they bring them to a day-care. So I want to open up my own day- care, but for magical children, so that witches can have both a family and a job. I want both and this way when it comes time for me to settle down, I will never have to worry about finding someone to watch them."  
  
"Brilliant idea sis, don't you think so?" Charlie asked Draco.  
  
"Oh, yes. Sounds like...well you'll enjoy it. I'd hate to have to spend so much time locked up with a bunch of screaming the little brats." Draco said honestly.  
  
"How do you know if you don't like kids? You're an only child."  
  
"Ah, but I have at least a dozen young cousins and such who are the most annoying little devils you could ever hope not to meet." Ginny smiled and shook her head.  
  
"So I take it you won't be too happy with giving Ginny here a large family?" Charlie asked mischievously.  
  
"Charlie!" Ginny gasped. "That is so inappropriate I...you have been here to long. Fred and George are starting to rub off on you." Ginny said blushing so bad she now matched her hair. Charlie laughed heartily. Seeing his sister and her little boyfriend, (as he had taken to calling Draco, simply to annoy Ginny) both bright red was very amusing, and so much fun. They had walked right into a trap, and neither had even noticed. But before he could defend himself, Molly was calling for everyone to sit around the tree. It was time to open gifts.  
  
Ginny sat on the floor, Draco sat to her right. Fred sat on her other side, and George sat to his right. Molly and Narcissa were standing by the tree, debating where to start. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie were sitting on the couch, which was off to Ginny's left, partly hidden by the enormous tree. Molly started the gift giving by handing a brightly colored, bulky parcel and to Draco. Ginny and her brother all started laughing. They new what was underneath the wrapping. Ginny couldn't for the life of her picture Draco Malfoy wearing a Weasley Sweater.  
  
Draco opened the package slowly, revealing a new jumper. It was silver in color, and had a large green D embroidered on the front. Draco was taken very aback. It looked similar to the ones he had seen Ginny and her brothers wearing often. Draco looked up from his gift to see that everyone was looking at him. He stuttered a thank you to Molly, and was about to place the hand made sweater to the side when Ginny decided to speak up.  
  
"Aren't you going to put it on? Its Weasley tradition you know, and since my mom seems to think you now qualify as part of our family, it is only right." She said smirking at him. Draco stared at her in disbelief before discarding his robe, and pulling his new jumper over his head. Draco felt absolutely ridiculous, until he noticed that all the Weasley children were being handed similar looking packages.  
  
The twins' jumpers were identical, except that George's had a G on it, and Fred's had an F. Both were a deep wine red that clashed horribly with their bright red hair. Ginny's was purple with a large silver G.  
  
However the oldest Weasley boy's jumpers were slightly different, neither of theirs had initials embroidered on them. Instead their first names were written in curvy script at the top right of the sweater, above small pockets. Charlie's sweater was Blue with wine red imprinting, and the other one, who Draco figured was Bill had a Green sweater, like Draco's except his name was written in a bright red.  
  
Draco watched as the adults all opened one gift each. Narcissa got a long green and silver scarf from Molly, which was also hand- made Draco noted. Narcissa gave Molly and Arthur a large bowl that looked like a pensive, but wasn't.  
  
"You look into and say a name of one of your children. It will show whatever they are doing at the moment, and if it is something personal, such as err...using the toilets, it will show gray smoke that will only lift when they are...decent. Oh. And someday when you have grandchildren it can be updated to work for them instead." Molly and Arthur laughed.  
  
"Thanks Narcissa. This will be most usefully."  
  
"Let's spy on Ron." Ginny suggested. Molly and Narcissa laughed.  
  
"Maybe later dear." Molly said, handing her another gift. "This one is from Draco." Draco watched Ginny intensely. He really hoped she would like what he had gotten for her.  
  
The gift was small, and wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Little golden snitches with wings of holly were printed on it, and were fluttering. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Cute wrapping paper."  
  
"The guy at the store chose it out." Draco mumbled. Ginny just smiled and ripped at the paper to reveal a small black velvet box. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she lifted the top gently. Inside laid a charm necklace. The center piece was a large 'G.' to either side was two charms. On its right, were a tiny snitch and cauldron; to its left was a wand which had a tiny star seemingly coming out of it, and a unicorn. The whole thing was made of silver, which Ginny could only guess was pure.  
  
"Draco it's beautiful." Ginny said removing it from its encasement gently. Her hands were shaking lightly as she tried to put it on. Draco, seeing she couldn't seem to get it took it from her and clasped it.  
  
"So you like it then?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Oh yes. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever received." Ginny said. She looked at him for a moment, before giving him a quick hug.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." He said smiling. Ginny turned around quickly.  
  
"Mum where is the thing that I got for him?"  
  
"Right her sweetie." She said handing Ginny a large box.  
  
"Ginny handed it to Draco, who looked surprised that he was getting something else. He started tearing at the paper, very curious as to what was inside.  
  
Ginny watched him opening her gift, praying he would like it. She had saved up for months to be able to buy it for him. She had to talk to his mother first, and was very surprised to discover that he didn't already have one.  
  
"A pensive!" Draco exclaimed when he got the box open. "Oh wow. Thanks Gin."  
  
"I had some help from your mum. I'm glad you like it." Draco and Ginny smiled at each other for second, before Molly called their attention back to finish opening the presents.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to move very quickly. Dinner had been delicious and everyone was full to the bursting by the time it was over. Everyone was lounging around the living room. The twins were in a corner talking with each other; no doubt they had come up with a new idea for their shop.  
  
Bill and Charlie were playing a game of wizard chess, on the new set that Narcissa had given Bill. (Charlie had gotten a new pair of gloves, and a shirt that both had several protection spells on them. Molly had almost cried her thanks to Narcissa, saying she would feel much better knowing that her son was a little safer.) Ginny's mother and father were talking quietly with Narcissa, who was sipping on a glass of wine and looking a little distressed.  
  
Ginny and Draco were sitting on the couch. They were both going through books, trying to find a name for Ginny's new pet owl. Her brother, Harry and Hermione had pitched in and bought her her very own owl, and had sent it with a letter telling her it was hers and needed a good name. It was a spotted Boreal Owl. Draco suddenly sat up.  
  
"How about Hermes?"  
  
"No. That's the name of the family owl."  
  
"Oh. Hmm." Draco said turning his attention back to the book.  
  
"Oh. How about Amala, it means bird, and beloved." Draco said trying again.  
  
"I like that, Amala." Ginny turned to her new owl that was on the arm of the couch. "How does the name Amala suit you?" She asked. The bird hooted happily, accepting the name. Ginny smiled and turned to Draco. "Looks like she has a name."  
  
"Yay." He said dryly. Ginny just shook her head at him still smiling.  
  
"Draco it's time to go." Narcissa said walking over to where Draco and Ginny were sitting. Draco sighed and sat up. He gathered all of his things, and Narcissa shrunk them. He carefully placed everything in his pocket before turning to Ginny.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then. Owl me with whenever you want to meet up again." Draco said, remembering they were supposed to have a date over vacation. He figured that would be the perfect time to talk to her about possibly having a relationship. It was time to get into gear. He had his mother to think about, and was still sticking with his decision to make this thing work, for her at least.  
  
"That sounds good." Ginny said, standing up as well. The looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, before Ginny leaned forward and gave Draco a quick hug. Molly and Narcissa smiled. "Happy Christmas Draco." She said before turning to say good bye to Narcissa.  
  
Molly gave Draco a brief hug as well. Draco wryly thought that if she hugged him again, he may just need to have all his bones re-grown. The women just didn't know her own strength.  
  
Narcissa embraced Ginny in a warm hug, holding her close for a minute. How she hoped this amazing young women would someday be her daughter in law. Narcissa sighed sadly and pulled away. "Happy Christmas Ginny, I hope you enjoyed today. I know I did."  
  
"Today was wonderful. Thank you for everything."  
  
"Oh it was my pleasure. It isn't often I have a young women to shop for. I had fun."  
  
"I can tell. You bought me a whole new wardrobe, which I love by the way." Ginny really did love it. She had never felt so spoiled in her life. She was really looking forward to seeing everyone's reaction back at school, Especially Ron's.  
  
Narcissa and Draco said goodbye to the guys, and headed to the fire place. Draco stepped in first, shooting "Malfoy Manor" he flooed home. Narcissa smiled at Molly, and thanked her for having Draco and herself before following suit.  
  
Ginny sighed and plunked onto the couch. She petted Amala, surprisingly sad that Draco and Narcissa had left.

* * *

AN: wow. I think that's the longest chapter I've written. Hope you enjoyed it, and hope it was worth the wait.  
Mal 

ps. I realize Percy is not in this chapater. Let's just pretend that he is at Christmas with his girlfriend.


	6. Beautiful Grey Eyes

Ginny was seated in a compartment with Draco and her friend Collin. Draco was currently sleeping, his head lying in her lap. Ginny sighed as she ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair. The rest of Christmas vacation had been very hard on him. He and his mother had lost Malfoy Manor, and Lucius was going to be sentenced in a few short weeks.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe how fast the process had gone. They found dark things; kicked Draco and Narcissa out of their house, and proved that Lucius was guilty. Now they were waiting to see what his punishment would be. Narcissa was currently living atone of the Malfoy's summer cottages, which wasn't really a cottage rather a mini mansion that was a beach front property. Ginny felt so bad for them.  
  
Ginny glanced up to see Collin glaring at her. "What now Collin?"  
  
"How is it that you are so attached to him?"  
  
"He had a rough holiday, okay? You really should order the Daily Prophet." Ginny said picking up the paper that was lying beside her and tossing it to Collin. He looked down at the front page and gasped.  
  
"They lost their house?"  
  
"Keep reading." Ginny said looking down at Draco. He looked so innocent, that she couldn't believe it was the same Draco Malfoy she'd known for good part of her life. Draco stirred, waking up. He sat up groggily, and looked around confused for a second, before remembering where he was. Ginny smiled at him. "Have a good nap?"  
  
"Mmm." He said, nodding. He looked out the window sadly, watching the English/Scottish country side rush by. Ginny rubbed his back gently, ignoring the death glare Collin was still sending her. It was beyond her why he didn't understand her concern, though she guessed that it had something to do with the fact that he was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin bastard who had called Collin a mudblood on several occasions.  
  
"Would you stop glaring at me Creevy; if you don't like me sitting here, then go join the golden trio." Collin gasped indignantly, and Ginny swatted Draco's arm.  
  
"Be nice, Draco. And Collin, please stop glaring. I'm sorry you don't approve of my err...friendship with Draco, but it's too bad. Get used to it, Harry has. Hermione even has, and he was a lot worse to her than he has ever been to you."  
  
"I don't trust him, and I never will. Not even if you end up marrying him." With that said Collin grabbed his things and stalked out of the compartment. Ginny put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. The rest of the year was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Draco was sitting in potions class, though he wasn't really paying attention. Talk around the school was of his father and predictions on what would happen to Lucius in two weeks. This talk had been going on since he got back, and that had been almost a week ago. He had gotten numerous points taken off Slytherin for hexing several different students who he heard whispering behind his back. Only Snape seemed to be cutting him any slack. Ginny had been very helpful too, though he would never admit it to anyone.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy will you please answer the question!" Draco looked up to see Snape looking at him anger clouding his features. Draco guessed his break was over.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear the question." Snape sighed, before repeating the question, the look on his face clearly suggesting that he was not happy about having to repeat himself. Draco easily ticked off the answer, before zoning out again, not really caring if he ended up scrubbing cauldron bottoms for his lack of attention.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in Gryffindor tower listening to her brother drone on about why hanging around Malfoy was bad news. She wasn't really listening to him; though she decided just to let him rant then tell him to shove off, that it was none of his business what she did.  
  
"And furthermore, he is bad news. Now, I know I've said it at least five times before but I just can't stress it enough. I know you pity him and all, but you don't need to hang around him. Mum will under..."  
  
"Ron shut your gob. NOW! It's my business, not yours. Did you ever think I don't hang around with him because I pity him, but because I actually like him? I'm not saying I do like him, but I'm not saying I don't either. So why can't you just support me until I figure it out for myself!" Ginny screamed. "I'm confused enough as it is, and you are really not making things any easier." Ginny said in a quieter voice. Ron looked shocked, not at the fact Ginny had yelled at him, he was used to that, but rather at the fact that she wasn't sure how she felt and may actually like the albino bouncing ferret.  
  
"O...okay Ginny...I just don't trust him. Be careful." Ron said before exiting the common room, probably to go find Harry and Hermione, and pull them apart.  
  
Over Christmas vacation Harry and Hermione had jumped head first into a relationship. Ginny wasn't exactly sure about how Ron felt about this, but she had to admit he seemed to be handling it very well, though Ginny suspected it had something to do with the pretty blond Ravenclaw that had been following him around lately. Ginny for one, hoped that Ron and Luna started actually dating soon. Harry and Hermione's relationship was keeping them off her back, and Ginny believed that if Ron had a girlfriend, maybe he would be too busy to bother with her extremely screwed up love life. This was wishful thinking, but hey a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Ginny walked towards the portrait door, deciding to go find the blonde Ravenclaw. She really needed to talk to a female friend.

* * *

"So, any pearls of wisdom to share with me?" Ginny asked as she finished explaining her situation to Luna. Luna had a dreamy look in her eye, which Ginny knew was because she was deep in thought.  
  
"Do you look forward to seeing him?" Luna asked.  
  
"I don't know...sometimes. He's not horrible company. A little...well, a lot cocky, but in an amusing way, though if you say that to him he gets all defensive. He's not that bad looking either. He so mopey right now, I know he has every right to be, but it's going to be the death of me. I want to kill his father for it, never mind what his father did to me, but to hurt his own family like that, being so selfish." Ginny said looking out onto the lake, which was still frozen. Luna smiled.  
  
"I think you know how you feel, and I think it's time you face it." She said before taking Ginny's arm and leading her back to the school. "Let's sneak into the kitchens and have some warm Pumpkin Pie. I'm starving."  
  
"That's sounds good."  
  
Draco Malfoy quietly made his way to the kitchens. He had skipped lunch, and had already decided he was not going to dinner, so he decided a snack was in order. He was very glad that his classes were finished for the day, and that it was Friday. As he entered the kitchen he heard two girls giggling. Rounding a corner the makers of said noise came into his view. Smiling to himself, he walked over to them. "Well well well, looks like I just can't seem to get rid of you, huh Ginny?" Startled, Ginny turned around and grinned.  
  
"Seems so. Want to join us, we're having Pumpkin Pie?"  
  
"Sure." Draco said sitting next to Ginny, and across from Luna. "Hello Lovegood."  
  
"Malfoy." Luna said in a dreamy sort of voice.  
  
"So how has your day been?" Ginny asked Draco.  
  
"I've had better days. I'm just glad the teachers had a staff meeting so classes ended early today."  
  
"Me too. We've only been back from Christmas Holidays for what; a week, and already I want it to be Easter Holiday." Draco smiled and nodded, in agreement.  
  
"I must be going now." Luna said smiling. Ginny glared at her knowing Luna was only leaving so that so that she would be alone with Draco.  
  
"Are you sure Luna?"  
  
"Oh yes, I have an essay to write for my Muggle Studies class. I'll talk to you later Ginny. Bye Malfoy." Ginny sighed as she watched her friend leave the kitchen.  
  
"So how have you been Draco, and tell the truth." Ginny said. Draco shrugged and took a bite of his pie.  
  
"Okay I guess. Things have been better."  
  
"You can tell me you know. If you want to berate your father, the Ministry, my brother, Harry, anyone? You must be angry with someone Draco.  
  
"You won't leave me alone until I tell you, will you?"  
  
"Nope." Ginny said smiling cheerily. Draco sighed and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, I really want to know."  
  
"I'm angry at the Ministry and more so at my father. I can't stand that because of both I no longer have my childhood home, and my mother is slowly falling into a depression. I hate that there isn't anything I can do about it." Draco yelled the last sentence, anger clouding his handsome features. Ginny wanted to cry for him, because she knew he wouldn't. She wanted to cry for Narcissa, for the pain she was going through, but most of all she wanted to cry because she had fallen for the poor spirited boy sitting next to her all to fast to even realize it. But she knew she couldn't cry; so instead she wrapped her arms around Draco and held him tight, allowing him to fight back his tears of sadness and anger.

* * *

Later on, Draco walked Ginny back to Gryffindor Tower. They stood in front of the Fat Lady holding hands. Ginny gave Draco another hug, and when she went to pullback, he pulled her forward again. But instead of hugging her once more like Ginny thought he was going to, he kissed her gently on her lips.  
  
Ginny stood there shocked, being kissed by Draco Malfoy. It only took a second before she reacted. Closing her eyes gently, she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips further onto his, deepening the kiss. His hands were running up and down her back, and her hands were wrapped around his neck, holding him close.  
  
They pulled apart a bit later to breath, leaning their foreheads against one another's. Ginny sighed happily, looking into Draco's grey eyes. They reminded her of clouds after a rain shower.  
  
His eyes were full of his emotions just waiting to be let out, whether it was quieter like rain shower, or raging like a thunderstorm. Ginny had noticed how his eyes got darker if he was angry or lighter when he was having fun. 'Yes, very much like clouds', she decided.  
  
They pulled away from one another, both now smiling. "I'll see you later Ginny."  
  
"Yup, see you later Draco." Ginny said, slightly dazed, watching Draco walk away. She had kissed boys before, but kissing Draco was like a release. She felt better all of a sudden, and if she had asked Draco, she would have found out he felt better too.

* * *

A/N: Everybody say "Yay! New chapter!" hehe. Lots of angsty-fluffy stuff in this chapter. Next chapter will have some more Narcissa/Molly interaction, and Lucius' sentencing. (If all goes well, all things are subject to change at my will;) Review review review!


	7. The Trial

Narcissa Malfoy was seated on a couch at the Burrow, sipping on tea. Molly was sitting across from her. In between them was a large photo album they were putting together. They had put in all sorts of pictures from their days at Hogwarts, pictures of their children as babies, and a more recent one of Ginny and Draco from Christmas. Narcissa looked at the picture and smiled.

The picture Ginny and Draco were sitting on the Weasley's couch, smiling at her. Their hands were on the couch next to them, touching lightly. Sighing, Narcissa smiled at Molly.

"Are you okay Cissa?"

"What do you think?" she responded harshly. Molly's eyes widened at the tone in Narcissa's voice.

"I'm sorry Molly. I…Tomorrow is not going to be a fun day. I don't want him to die. I…I…I love him." Narcissa said, trying hard not to break down. Molly moved to sit next to Narcissa, and wrapped her in a hug.

"I don't think they'll put him to death Cissa. Most he'll probably get is life in Azkaban. And now that the dementors are no longer there, it won't be as horrible." Molly said trying to calm her friend. Narcissa forced her tears back and smiled weakly.

"Let's talk about something happier. I got an angry letter from Ron the other day, apparently Ginny and Draco have been closer since Christmas."

"Oh that's wonderful. I was having doubts about this. I really don't want to force them into it, but Ginny is just what Draco needs." Molly nodded her head.

"Arthur isn't happy. I don't think he likes the idea of his little girl growing up, or that it seems the boy who is going to take her away from him is Lucius Malfoy's son."

"Those two never got along; worse than my Draco and your Ron."

"Let's just hope that this can end once and for all, and soon. Lucius may have made some mistakes, but it's time to put the past in the past."

"I just wish everyone thought the same."

Draco tossed and turned in his bed restlessly. He sighed in resignation, realizing he was not going to fall asleep anytime soon. Pushing back the covers he rolled out of bed, and pulled his school robe over his pajamas. He quietly maneuvered his way through the room; trying not to wake any of his dorm mates. Exiting the room, he made his way through the common room and out the door hidden in the wall. Once outside he took a deep breath and started toward the kitchens. He was almost to the portrait of the fruit bowl when he was startled to feel a small hand grasp his.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep either. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine; I was just hungry that's all."

"Draco."

"I'm fine. Are you coming with me?" Ginny nodded and followed Draco into the kitchen. They were not five feet into the kitchen when a swarm of house elves rushed up to them asking what they wanted, and led them to a small table.

"How are you really Draco? You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"I'm okay I guess. I really don't want to talk about it." He said. Ginny nodded and they sat in silence, until the house elves brought their food over. Draco had asked for some chocolate ice cream, and Ginny had got a bowl of strawberries. When they finished eating, they got up and left quietly.

Draco walked Ginny to Gryffindor tower. "Well, goodnight. I'll see you later." Draco said in a quiet voice.

"Draco, talk to me. Please." Draco just shook he's head. Taking a deep breath Ginny stepped foreword and wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco stiffened, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around Ginny as well. They stood there holding each other for a minute before pulling back, but not letting go of one another. Draco leaned down and gave Ginny a brief kiss on her forehead.

"I'm okay Ginny, really I am. I'm not happy but hey, my father is about to go to jail for life."

"It'll get better. I promise."

"I hope you're right." He said quietly. Ginny smiled at him before leaning up and pressing her lips to his. They kissed tenderly, before a snore from the fat lady caused them both to jump. Ginny smiled at Draco again.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll see you at breakfast." She said before turning to the fat lady, and saying the password. The portrait swung open, and Ginny stepped inside.

"Goodnight Ginny." Draco said as the portrait closed behind her.

Breakfast in the Great Hall that morning was as loud and rambunctious as always when Ginny arrived. She spotted Draco sitting at the Slytherin table, in between Crabbe and Goyle as always, his trademark smirk present on his face. Ginny glanced over at Gryffindor table before making up her mid. She walked over to the Slytherin table and took the empty seat across from Draco.

"Good morning." She said happily, a plate appearing in front of her. She proceeded to fill it with eggs and scones and began eating. Draco looked at her incredulously.

"Um, Ginny, what are you doing over here?"

"Eating breakfast." She said as if she were doing nothing out of the ordinary. Draco smiled and shook his head, turning his attention to his food.

Across the room at the Gryffindor table Harry and Hermione were trying very hard to keep Ron from making a scene.

"Leave them alone Ron. They're falling in love, and they both deserve to be happy." Hermione said, biting a piece off her scone.

"I have to agree with Hermione on this one Ron. Just leave it be." Harry said. Ron's face turned red with anger.

"The only reason you're siding with her is because she won't snog you tonight if you don't!" He said angrily, before getting up and storming out of the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione shared an understanding look. It was time to sit down and talk with Ron about what was going on between them. Something they really didn't look foreword too.

Draco and Ginny made their way up to the Headmasters office, after being pulled out of their respective classes. Professor McGonagall was following behind them. Leading them up to the large Gargoyle, she said the password, and Draco and Ginny watched unfazed as it jumped aside, revealing a large staircase. Ginny made her way up the stairs first, then Draco and McGonagall behind him. Arriving to a small sitting room, Draco and Ginny each took a seat, while McGonagall knocked on the door to the headmaster's office, and then entered, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later, Molly stepped out and motioned for them to enter the room.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore greeted them, "Please take a seat." He motioned to two comfy looking chairs in front of his desk. Sitting down, Ginny clasped her hands in her lap, looking around at Narcissa and her mother, who both looked very nervous. Draco was staring stonily at the headmaster, a distant look in his eyes.

"Now, you are going to portkey to the place where the trial will be held, where will remain unknown to the two of you for safety reasons. After the trial you are to return to Malfoy Manor, or the Burrow; wherever you decide to go. Then on Monday, you shall return." Draco and Ginny both nodded, and then giving a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Dumbledore stood and walked to the other side of the room. He picked up an old sock and handed it Molly and Narcissa, Draco and Ginny both rose and walked over, and held on to part of the sock as well.

A few second later Ginny felt the semi familiar rush, as the portkey was activated, and a few seconds later they arrived at the undisclosed location.

The next few minutes went by in a blur, as they were required to turn in their wands, and were led to a small room. Looking around, Ginny pulled her cloak tighter around herself. The room was dimly lit and chilly. At the front was a large judges desk and a small witness box. Six pews, three on either side lined the back of the room, and centered between the pews and the judges area where two tables, where the defendant and prosecution would sit. Ginny looked over at Draco, who was looking paler than usual. She moved closer to him and held his hand discreetly, as the courtroom began to fill with people.

For Draco, the trial went by in a blur. Everything seemed so surreal, that he thought at any moment he may wake up, and discover this had only been a bad dream. He was more than grateful that Ginny was with him, though he would never vocalize it. As the trial neared the end, Draco began to really pay attention. He knew there was no way his father would get out of things; now the question was how Lucius would pay for his crimes.

The judge cleared his throat, and looked out into the crowded courtroom. "I hereby find Lucius Malfoy guilty of all charges against him. He will serve life in Azkaban prison, without the possibility of parole. This case is closed." Banging his gavel once, he stood and took his leave. Narcissa broke down into tears, sobs rocking her small frame. Draco blinked back a few tears, then leaned over and hugged his mother tightly, before Molly led her out of the courtroom, to someplace were she could have more privacy.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked Draco in a quiet voice.

"I don't know. I guess." Draco said shrugging.

"You can tell me you know. I promise I won't make fun of you, or tell anyone else."

"Draco looked at Ginny for a second, before looking down at his lap. "I really don't know. I know he deserves it, but I don't want him to go away forever." Draco said, standing up and walking out of the courtroom, which was now overrun with reporters. Pushing two out of their way, and Ginny walked back to the room they had portkeyed into. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Draco. I can understand. My brother-Percy was a real jerk to us, but I still miss him, and want him to come home." Saying nothing, Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny, and pulled her closer.

A/N: Yes I know I know. It has been a long time between updates. I am sorry, but school kept me very busy. I also apologize if the trial is not what you were expecting. I'll try to make the next chapter better. I still haven't decided if I want to have Draco and Narcissa visit Lucius or not….what do you think?

Another apology if the grammar is horrible. I didn't feel like shipping it off to a beta, since it has been so long since my last update, so I went through it myself.


End file.
